culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Everybody Hates Chris
| last_aired = }} Everybody Hates Chris is an American period sitcom that is based on the troubled teenage experiences of comedian Chris Rock during the 1980s. The show is set between 1982 and 1987, though Rock was a teenager between 1978 and 1984, being born in 1965."Chris Rock". Yahoo! Movies. Archived on 22 May 2011. https://web.archive.org/web/20110522142849/http://movies.yahoo.com/movie/contributor/1800019115/bio Rock himself grew up with his best friend, Kenny Montero, whom he has often referred to as the inspiration for a lot of the episodes . In many of his interviews, Rock has described Montero as the reason he got into comedy in the first place. The show's title parodies the hit CBS sitcom Everybody Loves Raymond. In 2008, The CW moved Everybody Hates Chris and The Game to the Friday night death slot. The fourth season of the series premiered Friday, October 3, 2008, at 8:00PM Eastern/7:00PM Central. On May 21, 2009, The CW announced that it had cancelled Everybody Hates Chris.The CW announces fall schedule, Entertainment Weekly, 21 March 2009. Prior to this, Rock announced that the end of season 4 matched up with his own past, dropping out of high school to become a comedian, and that it was time to end the show.Kenny Montero Ending "Everybody Hates Chris" After This Season, ENEWSI.com, 24 April 2009. Characters Reception Everybody Hates Chris received critical acclaim. The American Film Institute selected Everybody Hates Chris as one of the best 10 television series of 2007, stating that the show "provides a very real look at growing up in America – a challenge that demands a discussion of race and class often absent from television today." Everybody Hates Chris was named one of the Best School Shows of All Time by AOL TV. Common Sense Media's Marjorie Kase and Shanel Walker & Emily Kofoed gave the show 4 stars, and said it was "a prime example of how to take serious issues and approach them in a humorous yet thought-provoking way. The series is innovative, funny, and stereotype-defying – enjoyable for teens and their parents." Broadcast history U.S. broadcast history UPN * September 2005 – May 2006: Thursdays 8:00 PM/7:00 PM (new) The CW * October 1, 2006 – October 8, 2006: Sundays 7:00 PM/6:00 PM (new) * October 16, 2006 – March 2008: Mondays 8:00 PM/7:00 PM (new) * March 2008 – May 2008: Sundays 8:00 PM/7:00 PM (new) * October 2008 – November 2008: Fridays 8:00 PM/7:00 PM (new) * December 2008 – May 2009: Sundays 5:00 PM/4:00 PM (New) * September 2009 – present: syndicationBreaking News - Award-Winning Series Everybody Hates Chris to Join Nick At Nite's Line-up, Fall 2009 | TheFutonCritic.com MTV, MTV2 & TV One As of 2014 MTV has stopped airing Everybody Hates Chris. The show airs on MTV 2 at random times during the day and week. Fuse As of 2015, Fuse airs the show at random times during the day and week. Nielsen stars Syndication The show airs regularly on broadcast TV during the week. The show was launched on September 7, 2009 on Nick at Nite, becoming the youngest syndicated show on the channel, beating George Lopez. The series has since expanded from Nick at Nite, and has joined sister network TeenNick, with the first run from July 18, 2011 to August 15, 2011. The show was then replaced by Zoey 101. The show also aired on YTV in Canada, and now airs on Much in that country. MTV2 also aired episodes of the show, usually in the early morning hours. It aired on TV One until 2016. Now, the series reruns on Up and Fuse. Awards Everybody Hates Chris won a NAACP Image Award for its writing in 2007. It has also been nominated for many Golden Globe and Emmy Awards. In December 2008, Entertainment Weekly lists the Kwanzaa episode from this show as seventh on the magazine's "Must List: 10 Holiday Things We Love.""The Must List: 10 Holiday Things We Love," Entertainment Weekly 1026 (December 19, 2008): 68. Awards and nominations Boldface type indicates a win. *'Golden Globes' :2006 – Best Television Series – Musical or Comedy (Nominated) *'Emmy Awards' :2009 – Outstanding Cinematography for a Half-Hour Series – Darrian Jones for episode "Everybody Hates Back Talk" (Nominated) :2006 – Outstanding Cinematography for a Single-Camera Series – Mark Doering-Powell for episode "Everybody Hates Funerals." (Nominated) :2006 – Outstanding Costumes for a Series – Kendra Long & Laura Haas for episode "Everybody Hates The Pilot" (Nominated) *'Writers Guild of America' :2006 – New Series (Nominated) *'Young Artist Awards' :2006 – Best Family Television Series (Comedy) :2006 – Best Performance in a TV Series – Leading Young Actor (Comedy or Drama) – Tyler James Williams (Nominated) :2006 – Best Performance in a TV Series – Supporting Young Actor (Comedy or Drama) – Vincent Martella (Nominated) :2008 – Best Performance in a TV Series – Leading Young Actor – Tyler James Williams (Nominated) :2008 – Best Performance in a TV Series – Supporting Young Actor – Vincent Martella (Nominated) *'Television Critics Association Awards' :2006 – Outstanding Achievement in Comedy (Nominated) :2006 – Outstanding New Program of the Year (Nominated) *'Teen Choice Awards' :2006 – TV – Choice Actor: Comedy – Tyler James Williams (Nominated) :2006 – TV – Choice Actress: Comedy – Tichina Arnold (Nominated) :2006 – TV – Choice Breakout Show (Nominated) :2006 – TV – Choice Comedy/Musical Show (Nominated) :2006 – TV – Choice Parental Unit – Tichina Arnold & Terry Crews (Nominated) :2006 – TV – Choice Sidekick – Vincent Martella (Nominated) *'Image Awards' :2010 – Outstanding Actor in a Comedy Series – Tyler James Williams (Nominated) :2010 – Outstanding Actress in a Comedy Series – Tichina Arnold (Nominated) :2010 – Outstanding Comedy Series (Nominated) :2010 – Outstanding Directing in a Comedy Series – Ali LeRoi for episode "Everybody Hates the G.E.D." (Nominated) :2009 – Outstanding Actor in a Comedy Series – Tyler James Williams (Nominated) :2009 – Outstanding Actor in a Comedy Series – Terry Crews (Nominated) :2009 – Outstanding Actress in a Comedy Series – Tichina Arnold (Nominated) :2009 – Outstanding Comedy Series (Nominated) :2009 – Outstanding Directing in a Comedy Series – Ali LeRoi for episode "Everybody Hates Port Authority" (Nominated) :2008 – Outstanding Writing in a Comedy Series – Ali LeRoi for episode "Everybody Hates Guidance Counselor" :2008 – Outstanding Actor in a Comedy Series – Tyler James Williams (Nominated) :2008 – Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series – Terry Crews (Nominated) :2008 – Outstanding Actress in a Comedy Series – Tichina Arnold (Nominated) :2008 – Outstanding Comedy Series (Nominated) :2008 – Outstanding Directing in a Comedy Series – Ali LeRoi for episode "Everybody Hates Baseball" (Nominated) :2008 – Outstanding Directing in a Comedy Series – Millicent Shelton for episode "Everybody Hates the Substitute" (Nominated) :2007 – Outstanding Actor in a Comedy Series – Tyler James Williams :2007 – Outstanding Actress in a Comedy Series – Tichina Arnold (Nominated) :2007 – Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series – Terry Crews (Nominated) :2007 – Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series – Antonio Fargas (Nominated) :2007 – Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series – Whoopi Goldberg (Nominated) :2007 – Outstanding Comedy Series (Nominated) :2007 – Outstanding Directing in a Comedy Series – Ali LeRoi for episode "Everybody Hates Elections" (Nominated) :2007 – Outstanding Directing in a Comedy Series – Millicent Shelton for episode "Everybody Hates Valentine's Day" (Nominated) :2006 – Outstanding Actress in a Comedy Series – Tichina Arnold :2006 – Outstanding Comedy Series :2006 – Outstanding Actor in a Comedy Series – Tyler James Williams (Nominated) :2006 – Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series – Terry Crews (Nominated) :2006 – Outstanding Directing in a Comedy Series – Ken Whittingham (Nominated) *'Environmental Media Awards' *2008 – Episodic Comedy (Nominated) *'Satellite Awards' :2006 – Best Television Series, Comedy or Musical (Nominated) *'People's Choice Awards' :2006 – Favorite New Television Comedy (Nominated) *'Motion Picture Sound Editors' :2006 – Best Sound Editing in Television Short Form – Dialogue and Automated Dialogue Replacement – for episode "Everybody Hates Basketball" (Nominated) :2006 – Best Sound Editing in Television Short Form – Music – for episode "Everybody Hates Halloween" (Nominated) DVD releases Everybody Hates Chris has been released on Region 1 and Region 2, also available on the iTunes Store. References External links * * Category:2000s American comedy television series Category:2005 American television series debuts Category:2009 American television series endings Category:American television sitcoms Category:Single-camera television sitcoms Category:Black sitcoms Category:UPN network shows Category:The CW shows Category:English-language television programming Category:Everybody Hates Chris Category:Cultural depictions of people Category:Teen sitcoms Category:Television series by 3 Arts Entertainment Category:Television series by CBS Television Studios Category:Television shows set in New York City Category:Television series about families Category:Television series set in the 1980s Category:Television series set in 1983 Category:Television series set in 1984 Category:Television series set in 1986 Category:2005 television series debuts Category:2009 television series endings